


Break

by ShadedRogue



Series: In the Shadows [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedRogue/pseuds/ShadedRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain sees Cecil's prideful stance and fiery eyes, and he wants nothing more than to watch him break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on November 16, 2009.
> 
> This one has some slashy elements to it, but it's vague for the most part. Mostly Kain just wants to destroy things.

There is something about the prideful way Cecil carries himself, the composed high-set of his shoulders, the straight line of his back, and the gentle upward curve of his chin that makes Kain feel a deep and exquisite anger than he cannot seem to place. He sees the smouldering fire in those pale blue eyes, fierce and unrelenting, and he would like nothing more than to see them snuffed out, would like nothing more than to see those perfect, straight lines all shattered and broken.

Kain thinks often of this, can't help but imagine it in those quiet moments of helpless rage. He imagines himself standing tall and mighty, holding a fist full of white-blonde hair tightly in his grasp and yanking back on the long silken strands until that beautiful and pale neck is exposed to him and those electrifying eyes so often full of fire and passion, are so wide and so very full of fear.

He imagines wrapping his hands tightly around that slender throat, squeezing, squeezing, squeezing, until those eyes roll back and there is nothing left of that prideful being, those beautiful and perfectly straight lines, except for a broken and lifeless heap crumpled in humility before his feet.

Kain sees Cecil's prideful stance and fiery eyes, and he wants nothing more than to watch him break.


End file.
